Ace Combat: The Remnant
by Mordred66
Summary: Vale was a peaceful country, prosperous, it seemed like the good days would never end. But even the brightest lights flicker away under the ravages of time. But no matter what, there will always be new stars waiting. (Series of one shots! I will eventually evolve and expand on this concept!)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: A little one shot that I wanted to put out due to a plot bunny, I hope you enjoy. If you're here for information about my other stories please check the edit on my profile.)

 _Park in Vale_

"Hey! Don't run off!" Said a young man as he 'chased' a giggling child.

"You got to catch me!" The child said as he jumped over a small rock.

Eventually the child circled around a tree and hid behind it, not moving until he heard no more footsteps. Looking around the child smiled and said happily "I'm gonna win!"

"Oh really?!" Said a voice behind him.

Gasping, the child turned around… and was poked in the forehead. "Got ya." The man said smiling.

"How did you find me dad?!" The child said, looking upwards.

"Because I'm awesome." The man said smugly, not noticing the child roll his eyes.

"Riggghhhtttt"

"It's true!" He said, looking at his son.

"And I'll be as awesome as Mobius 1." The boy said sarcastically.

"What if we get ice-cream?" The man asked while silently cursing that his wife's sarcasm rubbed off on their son.

Eyes widening, the boy whipped his head backwards and said "Oh! I mean your totally awesome!"

Smiling, the man picked his son up and sat him on his shoulders as he began to walk towards the ice-cream stand in the park. Humming, he was interrupted when he suddenly heard loud noises from above.

"Look dad! A plane!" The child said pointing excitedly at the sky.

In the sky was a large fighter plane that had a shape similar to a triangle, an F-14 he realized. He smiled at his child's excitement; he had always loved the stories of aces like Mobius 1 and Razgriz and was already dead set on becoming an air-force pilot when he was older.

But, suddenly he heard screams and he looked up again, only to see the F-14 release its payload on a nearby building, causing a series of explosions.

"Dad?!" His son yelled worryingly, not understanding what was going on.

And then the air raid sirens rang.

(Play Ace Combat 6 OST: Invasion of Gracemeria)

 _Vale Airforce Base_

"Go go go go! I want every plane in the air now!" Yelled the based commander to the air-traffic personal as they worked to help the pilots take off.

"This is air-control tower! Reaper, Dragon! Your squadrons are on leave so take off now and cover each other until we can sort this out!" Yelled the operator as two planes reached the runway.

The first aircraft was a large twin-engine fighter, with triangle shaped wings, and two vertical stabilizers, one of which had a scythe over a rose painted on. This was known as the F-15 Eagle.

"This is Reaper, I understand." The pilot said as she covered her silver eyes with her helmet's visor.

The second aircraft was also a large twin-engine jet bit it was skinner than the Eagle it was behind. On its right stabilizer was a yellow flame emblem. This was the F/A-18 Hornet.

"I gotcha." The second pilot said, more casually than the first pilot.

At the towers go ahead the pilots began to accelerate until they got off the ground and into the air.

"Runway is clear! Cerberus squadron your next, go!" The operator yelled.

 _Sky over Vale_

As the two pilots headed towards the gathering of allied aircraft, the first pilot said "Did you have to be so casual Yang?" She questioned as she turned her head to look at the plane flying next to hers.

"You know me sis. Besides! There's nothing to worry about, we can stop whoever these assholes are! Trust me on this Ruby." Yang said as she took a quick look at the situation.

Before Ruby could say anything, she was interrupted when a voice began to speak over the channel.

"Reaper, Dragon. This is AWACS Orion, I'll be directing all combat operations from here on out." Said a male voice as Ruby and Yang joined up with the other planes in the air.

"Understood Orion." Ruby said.

"Reaper, Dragon. The two of you don't have a full squad, let's see…. Ah! You two! Myrtle and Panther join up with Reaper and Dragon." Orion ordered.

"Wilco, Orion." Said two female voices as two aircraft joined up with Ruby and Yang.

The aircraft closer to Ruby was actually the counterpart to her aircraft; it was similar to the eagle except slimmer and different shaped wings. On the stabilizer was a white snowflake like emblem. This was a Su-27 Flanker.

The second aircraft closer to Yang was smaller than the Flanker and had a mid-mounted swept wing, a tail pipe, twin engines, and two stabilizers, this was a Mig-29. On her stabilizer was a black flower emblem.

"I guess you'll be enough." The pilot in the Flanker, Myrtle, said as quickly cocked her head to look at the sisters.

"Well nice to meet you to Princess." Yang said as she cracked her neck.

Before Myrtle could retort Orion began to speak over the joint frequency "All aircraft listen up! Vale is under invasion by an unknown force, you have permission to engage any and all hostiles in the air and ground." He said, receiving multiple confirmations.

"Settle it later." The fourth pilot, Panther, said to the two as the other aircraft began to break.

"Fine." Myrtle said as the four pilots broke off and went to defend their city.

 _?_

"All systems are ready."

"Good, let's give them a show they'll never forget."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: A little sample for the future if this story goes in a certain direction.)

"Command this is Shade 1! The enemy fighters are holding out despite our surprise attack! If we don't get reinforcements this battle will go nowhere!" Said the pilot of an F-14 as he managed to shoot down a Valerian* fighter.

"Shade 1 this is command, "Operation: Dust till Dusk" has gone into phase 2. Your reinforcements are coming." Said a confident male voice.

Shocked, Shade 1 almost crashed into an enemy fighter before he managed to regain control. "Yes sir!" He said "We'll hold out until they arrive!"

"Good, those Valerian's are about to get quite the show."

 _Near the coast of Vale_

(Play Ace Combat X OST: Gleipnir)

The coast of Vale was famous for its peaceful beaches, it could be seen with clear waters and birds flying happily, unaware of the battle taking place nearby.

But the peace was shattered by the roar of multiple jets, making the birds disperse in fear.

"Report." Commanded a women's voice over the frequency.

"This is Beowolf 1, Beowolf 1-6 on standby." Said a male's voice.

"Boarbatusk 1-4 on standby." Said another male's voice.

"Creep 1-8 on standby." Said a female's voice.

"Ursa 1-4 on standby." Said a deep voice.

"Death Stalker 1-3 on standby." Said a monotone voice.

"King Taijitu 1 and 2 on standby." Said an energetic voice.

"Nevermore 1-4 on standby." Said a female voice.

"CRMEN 2-5 on standby, we're ready to begin boss." A suave voice said.

With all aircraft accounted for 'CRMEN 1' said "Begin the operation and give Vale the show of a life time."

"Roger!" A chorus of voices said as they broke the city limits and entered the battle, a shadow following in the distance.


	3. The Sisters In Arms

_We will carry out the new creation of destruction through the power of righteousness. Territories... peoples... authorities... all will be liberated. This is the new state "A World With No Boundaries" will create. Neither nations nor nationalities have meaning. We will erase these unnecessary borders. The World With No Boundaries will pen a new story. The world will change._

 _The battle to realign the borders has moved to the meeting boardroom. Those lines will give birth to new conflict. Rising above countries and armies, our "World With No Boundaries" will become one. For the ideal. For the people. It's time for a perfect world without restrictions or wars. V2 will erase the old one._

 _The table is surrounded by politicians who have never placed a foot on the battlefield. Yet suddenly they get to decide who rises and who falls from grace in the comfort of their cushy boardroom. It's a disgusting squabble over who gets the largest piece of the pie, and that's why it needs to end. It is for that duty we raised the King. That's why we're fighting._

"These are the words said by the suspected leaders and founders of the coup forces, 'A World With No Boundaries'." Said a young man as images of a dam flashed through the screen. "The Belkan War was shrouded in mystery; everyone was a hero, and a villain."

The two young girls could only watch the documentary in silence and awe as the narrator continued to speak.

"The girls sure do love that documentary don't they?" Said a smiling women as she and a man watched the girls from the kitchen.

Chuckling, the blonde man said "This is the tenth time they've watched it."

"So who should we blame?" The silver-eyed women said playfully as she made lunch.

"Qrow." The man said without hesitation, 'conveniently' forgetting to mention that he was the one to give the red-eyed man the okay.

"Rightttt..." The women said, not convinced.

Before the man could defend himself, he was interrupted by the "Ohhh's" and "Awww's" of his daughters as the narrator spoke again.

"-This also included him. Some say he was the villain, destroying everything without a care in the world. Others say he was a man who only did what he had to do, his duty. Some also say that he was a hero, fighting with a sense of honor and pride through the skies." The narrator said as the screen faded to black before words engraved themselves on the screen.

 **Final Interview**

 **A Brother In Arms**

 **The Usean continent: Delarus**

 **25, Nov. 2005**

"Larry Foulke, also known as 'Solo Wing Pixy'. Galm teams number two, and member of the Ustio Air Force- 6th Air Division, 66th Air Force Unit." The man said as a Spanish guitar began to play as images of two F-15's and a Hellhound patch flashed through the screen. "This man was his buddy, and his enemy."

Suddenly the screen showed a blonde man sitting in an abandoned and worn down building. This was 'Pixy'.

"So cool..." Said the older blonde girl before she was shushed by the younger girl, which caused the two adults in the kitchen to laugh.

"I should have died that day." Pixy began "But I didn't. I dragged my wounded body and reached ground zero of the nuclear detonations."

"Poor Pixy..." The younger black and red haired girl said as Pixy composed himself.

(Play Ace Combat Zero OST:Galm 2)

"A barren empty land." He continued "I felt an unbearable sadness when I witnessed that landscape. There were still people living there... They were the ones who saved me." He said, giving a small smile as he remembered his saviors.

"Such a terrible tragedy..." Summer said as she thought about the seven nuclear detonations during the Belkan War.

"It may be true that the world has no need of borders. But would getting rid of them really change anything?" Pixy questioned as he grasped his rifle. "The world won't change for the better unless we trust people. Trust is vital in a peaceful world."

"You tell em Pixy!" The younger girl said as she pumped her fists into the air.

"And you tell me to shush..." The blonde girl muttered before returning her attention to the film.

"But that will never happen." Pixy said, causing the girls to deflate, despite having watched the film so many times.

"It's a terrible truth." Taiyang said as he looked at his wife.

"But it doesn't always have to be like that." Summer said as she looked at her daughters.

"I'm still on the battlefield, right now I'm near a border." Pixy said as he looked at the small beams of light that slipped through the cracks. "I want to see for myself what borders really mean and what their volition really is... I may not find what I'm looking for but I still want to try."

"You can find the answer..." The girls said, encouraging the man.

Shrugging, Pixy said "Anyway, that's what I've come to believe and I think that's enough." But suddenly, he gained a questioning look as he asked "Will he see this video? If you do meet him, give him a message for me."

Looking straight at the camera, Pixy and the girls said "Yo, buddy. Still alive?"

"That's gonna be a thing with them isn't it?" Taiyang said in a deadpan tone as Summer giggled.

"And thanks friend... See you again." Pixy said before the screen changed to black.

"The Demon Lord of the Round Table, a warrior who soared through the Belkan War, inspiring both fear and admiration. His presence filled the skies for but a few short months before he disappeared. Apart from that, nothing is known about him. I was never able to find out what kind of a person he really was. But whenever they talked about him, they always had a slight smile on their faces. That, perhaps, may be my answer." The narrator finished as the credits began to roll.

Seeing that the documentary was done, Summer said "Ruby! Yang! It's time for lunch!"

"Coming mom!" The girls said in unison.

"I'm telling you! Cipher was a knight!" Ruby said as she looked at her sister.

"No way! I bet he was an awesome mercenary!" Yang said as she crossed her arms.

"I disagree! Tell her mom!" Ruby said as the girls looked towards Summer.

Smiling, Summer said "Nobody knows how he really was dears. But always remember, no matter what he was, a mercenary, a solider, or a knight, he is still the one who saved everyone. The hero of the story, okay?"

"Okay..." The girls said.

"So, lunch?" She asked them.

"Yes please!" They said as they hopped on to their chairs as their parents chuckled.

* * *

 _Unknown Area_

Over an area that had been fought over for many years, a lone plane lazily flew through the sky... And its pilot couldn't help but give a small smile.


	4. A History Lesson Pt1

The history of the planet was a long one. Kingdoms, Empires, Republics, Federations, many had risen and fallen through out history. But, this story, it takes place in what is known as the five kingdoms in modern times.

Back in the era of colonization, explorers from the Osean, Verusan, Usean, and Anean continent encountered what would eventually be known as the kingdoms. But, they were surprised to find natives, and while some were human, others were not. These people were known as Faunus, human-like people that had animal traits like ears or tails. But the most incredible thing about these landmasses was the one of a kind resource, Dust.

Of course this sparked quite a few conflicts, but eventually the natives of the landmasses were able to hold their own against the colonial powers due to the power of dust despite their smaller populations and armies. After what was called, "The Dust Wars", peace was made and trade agreements eventually sprouted. But to protect themselves, the landmasses formed five kingdoms and formed an alliance to protect themselves against hostile powers.

These kingdoms came to be known as Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral, Vale, and Menagerie which had a mostly faunus population. Despite tensions between humans and faunus', the worry of another invasion prevented any conflict.

And so, from 1492-1980s, the five kingdoms were able to keep themselves out of most conflicts. Even though most of the larger nations could defeat the kingdoms, both Dust and the alliance would make it a very costly victory.

Unfortunately, both inside and outside the kingdoms, trouble began to brew in the 1980's.

In the kingdoms, tensions between humans and faunus began to rise. With the threat of invading powers looking less and less likely, some humans began to discriminate against the faunus while the faunus and human sympathizers tried to protest these actions. Despite peaceful intentions, some of these protests turned violent, causing tensions between those in Menagerie who wanted peaceful resolutions and those who wanted action.

Meanwhile on the Osean continent, the country of Belka, which had been a major power despite being smaller than rival powers Osea and Yuktobania, had begun to face an economic crisis. This came to a climax in 1987 when the Belkan government amended a federal law review in December 17.

This allowed parts of the the country to secede and become independent. This allowed Belka's neighbor, Fato, to claim parts of Belka's northeast territory, giving birth to the Fato Federation.

Then in 1988 the rest of the northeastern territories formed the country of Gebet and established Mons as their capital.

Finally, what would become a catalyst in the future, in May 12, the southeastern territories broke off and formed the Republic of Ustio. Instead of helping the economy, the territories breaking off only seemed to worsen the situation.

In 1991, in order to help the economy, Belka sold its northern lands to Fato and it's Great Lakes region to Osea, the largest country on the Osean continent.

And thus, ignited the spark for the Rald party, an extreme right wing political party, to take control of the government with "the promise to restore peace and prosperity to Belka".

And then, March 25 1995. The date that changed the world. It was at this time that Belka discovered natural resources in Ustio. And so they prepared for war.

But they were not alone.

Earlier in 1995, the Belkan government helped separatists overthrow the ruling government of Menagerie in a silent coup de dat.

Working together, with the power of Belka's engineering and the legendary Belkan airforce, and Menagerie's dust and dust-based technology, they declared war against their neighbors in a war that engulfed the world.

The Belkan war had begun.

On the Osean continent, with the help of Menagerie's dust, Belka invaded Osea, Recta, Gebet, Fato, the Kingdom of Sapin, and finally Ustio in a blitzkrieg that smashed all resistance.

In the five kingdoms, with the help of the seemingly unstoppable Belkan air-force, Menagerie invaded Vale, Vacuo, and Mistral while sending support to rebelling faunus and human sympathizers in Atlas.

In just five days, both countries conquered huge swaths of land, seeming completely unstoppable.

By March 30, on the Osean continent, nearly all of Ustio falls to Belka, with only the southern mountains remaining free. With Ustio's 6th air division suffering massive losses the government reformed it into a foreign mercenary unit.

It was at this time that the four kingdoms, the invaded counties on the Osean continent, and Yuktobania all formed an alliance to combat the Belkan-Menagerien alliance.

Thus the Allied Forces began their counter attack with the assistance of Ustio's mercenaries, several of which would become famous by wars end.

Slowly but surely, the Allied Forces began to push Belka back while the four kingdoms defense forces held the line against Menagerie.

Then, in May 13,with the liberation of Ustio's capital Directus, the invasion of Belka began.

With their homeland being invaded, Belkan air-forces in the four kingdoms were called home, opening the way for the Allied Forces counter attack in the four kingdoms.

In May 30 the Allied Forces in the kingdoms began 'Operation: Beacons's Light', an amphibious invasion of Menagerie. With the assistance of Ustio's mercenaries, including the famous "Galm swuadron", and the Menagerie loyalist army, the Allied Forces managed to capture the beaches and establish a foot hold.

In June 6, the capital of Menagerie was taken and the War in the kingdoms was over. Unfortunately while the kingdoms celebrated, Belka, refusing to let the Allied Forces invade the "Fatherland" of the north did the unthinkable.

The Belkan's detonated seven nuclear weapons along the Waldreich mountains claiming over 12,000 civilian lives.

Horrified, the fighting had completely stopped on the Osean continent. Through this tragedy, the Belkan government was able to reform and overthrow the Rald party.

In June 20 all powers involved in the war met in the Belkan city of Lumen for a peace treaty, thus marking the "official" end of the Belkan war.

But while the powers tried to discuss peace, trouble slowly brewed.

In December 25, the terrorist organization, "A World With No Boundaries" revealed themselves. Made up of forces from all the powers that took part in the war, they used the heavy command cruiser "XB-0 Hresvelgr" to bomb the city of Lumen. Fortunately, the Galm squadron managed to destroy the cruiser when it attempted to destroy Valais Air Base, where the remaining Ustio forces had once gathered in the beginning of the war.

In December 31, the Allied Forces located 'The World With No Boundaries' headquarters at Avalon Dam, a site where Belka at initiated 'Project Pendragon', the creation of a V2 MIRV Nuclear weapon combined with Dust.

Working together, the Allied Forces initiated an invasion of Avalon Dam on the same day. Despite frightening casualties, the Allies were able to clear the way for Galm team to destroy the facility and prevent the launch of the V2.

And thus, the Belkan War ended. But, the funny thing is that despite failing that day 'The World With No Boundaries' eventually got their wish, the world began to change.

* * *

Eyes widened, the student and her classmates excitedly waited for their teacher to continue the history lesson.

"So, now we can move on to-" The teacher began, only to be interrupted by the bell ringing, much to the disappointment of his students.

"Aww come on!" The student wined.

"Yeah! It was just getting good!" Another student complained.

Smiling, the teacher said "Calm down kids. While I'm happy that your eager to learn, class is over..." But seeing their disappointment, he quickly added "... But I'm sure we can pick this up tomorrow."

Hearing this, the students cheered as they paced out and headed out.

"Bye Sir!" She and multiple students said as they walked out the door.

Waiving goodbye, the teacher sat down and looked out the window.

He had always enjoyed the view, even though others would bee put off by the large crater visible beyond the horizon.


End file.
